


Not So Loud

by BattyPastel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom John Laurens, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, George doesn't stick around, Kissing, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sassy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, impatient Alexander, john is trying to be careful, playful, what he doesn't know won't hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyPastel/pseuds/BattyPastel
Summary: Sex has become a regular thing between the two. John wants to take things slower and quieter so they won't get caught, while Alexander is impatient and wants to go hard and fast.





	Not So Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was a fic that I had actually planned for last year, but my computer totally got fried. Then I picked up a second job which made writing this impossible. AND THEN, I spent forever editing it.  
> A lot of trouble for smut, huh?
> 
> Please leave comments and criticisms! I want to do better, so I'll take everything into consideration!

Alexander arched a little, raising his voice some, and instantly John’s hand slapped over the immigrant’s mouth to prevent anymore loud moans or mewls. “Alex, please! Keep it down.”

It was late, everyone was either resting or asleep in their tents and cots. The danger was still for the moment, but in a short few hours it would be back to war. The two men had entered the same tent for the night under the ruse of ‘writing essays’, and while they did often write together and bond as two men should, lately their nights had ended up like this. One cot being shared, their clothes resting nearby, the light just dim enough to see each other’s faces but not allude to the camp that the two were lying together as only married couples should.

And they often encountered this problem, Alexander was too loud- and he could never silence himself, not even for what should be a quiet love making session. 

“I’m not even in you yet.”

 

Alexander muffled something behind John’s hand, the South Carolinian relented and lifted his hand. “That’s the problem, John. Your teasing is far too good and I need you in me now!” He huffed. 

“Not so loud!” John demanded once more, then adding in an even quieter tone: “The general will hear us.” 

Alexander sighed, growing ever frustrated. They’d gone this far and John had been trying to ease into him slowly, but the only progression they had made was John’s cock pressing slightly at his entrance, not quite going in. At this rate, they wouldn’t be done anytime soon.

He decided to take matters into his own hands. Gently, he gripped his lover’s wrists and lowered his legs off of John’s hips and onto the cot. John wasn’t even sure what was happening until he found himself on the flat of his back, looking up at Alexander.

“What-...?” John breathed. The immigrant above him shifted, parting John’s thighs with his own and settling between them. “You’re taking too damn long. By the time we’ll even start, it’ll be just before daybreak.” Alexander argued. 

John sat up on his elbows. “No it wouldn’t!” he responded in a low tone. Playfully, Alexander pressed him back down with a grin.

“It’s been too long since I’ve had you like this, my dear Laurens.” John bit his lip, he had to admit, he liked the feeling of being under the aide-de-camp. In a way, he missed those hips between his thighs. 

“Just... don’t be as rough as last time,” he responded, softly. His cheeks were rosy at the mere memory. The previous time that Alexander had been on top, he positively railed his lover; and while John had managed to pass off walking normally the next day, he couldn’t even dare to ride a horse. When anyone asked, he was forced to lie about “lower back pain” from a hit that he’d previously taken. 

Alexander grinned a bit wider. “No promises.” He teased.

But to John, this wasn’t a teasing matter, “Alexander, please,” He sighed, “Don’t make tomorrow hard on me-” His complaints were halted by a sudden and chaste kiss. Slowly, Alex reached to collect a bit of lamp oil in his palm from the bottle John had just been using prior, pulling back to coat his fingers. 

“You’re at my mercy, Jacky.” Alex cooed lovingly. 

John rolled his eyes and grinned, “I’m allowing you to take control.” He responded with a slight chuckle. His eyes were locked on Alex’s fingers and how the glistened in the low light with the oil coating them. 

“Mesmerized?” Alex’s words seemed to snap John free from his trance. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” He answered with a grin. Much to Alex’s delight, John spread his legs some for him to work.

The look in John’s eyes always had Alex feeling warm inside. A little, dreamy sigh left him. “You look so pretty like this.” John snorted, a soft laugh following. “Like what? Naked?”   
Alex grinned, “I was trying to be romantic, though your nudity may have something to do with it.” Alex leaned down, whispering against his lover’s ear. “Though, you’ll be even prettier on my cock.” 

John’s cheeks burned, though he wasn’t as embarrassed as he was excited. “Fine, then get to it.” Despite his amused grin, Alexander grew slightly frustrated with the order. He knew he couldn’t be as patient as John when it came to this. 

“As you wish, my dearest.”

And right to it he went. Fingers pressed to coat the outer rim of his entrance with the slick oil before pressing inside all the way to the second knuckle. The South Carolinian jolted a little with shock, “Shit-!” He groaned. Alexander grinned up at him as John shot him a look, “Take it easy… I know you’re eager, but do it properly.” The immigrant snorted, however consented to his lover’s orders, going slower.

“I thought you wanted to get right into it~?”

“You know what I meant.” John huffed a little at his lover before resting back. The South Carolinian moved his arm to rest over his eyes, allowing himself to quietly submit to the pleasure. Meanwhile, Alex watched John’s chest rise and fall as he took in each breath, listening for the little hitches in his breathing that he pulled from him every now and then. A second finger followed the first, and then a third.

“My dearest Laurens, I simply adore being the one to make you react like this.” A laugh left John, it seemed that Alex couldn’t be quiet, even now. At least he had a good minute or so of quiet, but he knew that after speaking this once that Alex wasn't going to shut up. “I have such power over you right now. Just a simple-” On cue, he arched his fingers pressing against his prostate. John arched a little, inhaling sharply in response. “Touch, and I can undo you so easily.” He teased with a grin.

He gave John no time to respond.   
Alexander was relentless now, playing John easily as a skilled pianist would a piano. Working his fingers and stretching him. John covered his own mouth to muffle the sounds that Alexander was so easily pulling out of him, being unable to do anything else. Once Alexander had deemed John ready though, he withdrew his hand without warning, yielding a disappointed groan from his lover.

John propped himself on his elbows a bit to watch him, eyes demanding to know why he stopped when Alex was taking him to near climax. He got his answer when he immediately noticed that Alexander had grabbed the lamp oil again, this time he slicking up his own cock with just enough to coat himself. “What’s the matter? Impatient?” He grinned, stressing that last word, gently taunting him. 

“No…” John felt his freckled cheeks burning again. “I merely expected a little bit of warning.” he lied. 

“Well then…” Alexander shuffled between his legs. He rested a palm on his lover’s chest and pressed him back to completely lie down. “Consider this...” he took his cock with his free hand and rubbed the head over John’s waiting and eager entrance- which earned a shiver from the taller male, “your warning.” With that he pressed his way inside earning a soft, undignified sound from his lover.

The immigrant grinned down at him and slid in about half way, watching John arch in response. John’s mouth fell open slightly though no sound came out. Still, he covered his own mouth. Alexander took mercy on his partner, halting in his progression to allow John to collect himself a bit. 

“Is it too much, my dear Laurens…?” Alexander asked, his voice cooing over John. Despite his fast and playful nature, he truly adored the man beneath him. John shook his head no and let his hand fall to the side, “You’re moving a little too fast is all…” he managed to respond in a near whisper. John gazed up at the smaller male, “I’ll be finished early if you keep at that rate.” Alexander hummed, “I can’t resist you is all.” he moved over him and lovingly pecked his lips. “I can’t promise I’ll be going slow all night, though,” he teased, placing another little kiss on John’s now smiling lips. “I know you won’t,” John responded with a short laugh, “You so rarely slow down. I should be honored.” Alexander puffed his chest some, “You should!”

John caressed his lover’s cheek, “Then don’t stop.” 

That’s all of the okay Alexander needed, he rammed himself in all the way much to John’s surprise. The curly haired male jolted a little, squeaking out an obscenity as his cock twitched. John’s hand found its original place over his own mouth no sooner than Alexander began gently rocking his hips, giving the other little time to adjust. 

However, this wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. Alexander’s motion didn’t cause pain, merely beginning stings that would soon melt into rough pleasure. The immigrant knew John’s body far too well- and he knew how to prepare him, especially before a good fucking.

One of Alexander’s hands found John’s hip, the other rested next to his head. He stopped only briefly to move over him before continuing. John adapted fairly quickly to his lover’s motions and the pain shifted into a much better feeling. The grunts leaving the southerner shifted into pleased sighs- which was all the smaller male needed to hear. Alexander’s thrusts began to pick up in speed and John’s ankles locked around his lover’s hips, wordlessly begging for the immigrant to fuck him deeper. Each thrust seemed to pull a pleased, muffled moan from the southerner and Alexander absolutely loved it.

“Oh… Lieutenant colonel Laurens, you’re so tight…” Alexander huffed out. “You’re so comfortable around my cock, aren’t you?” He pressed a kiss to his covered lips, “You fit so cozily around me. Like a glove.” Alexander moved his hand from John’s hip only to find and pull away the hand that covered his beautiful, musical lips and pin his wrist next to his head, “Come on, dearest… Let me hear you.” 

A soft whimper left John, though he struggled to contain his voice. While he liked that Alexander liked his moans and voice, he could no longer cry out into his palm if he needed to be loud. “Alex… C’mon, we… We could get- Ah!” he arched slightly, “Caught-”  
Worry rushed through him, though something new was intertwined with it, a feeling that left him vulnerable and positively turned on.

Alexander pressed a kiss to his cheek and smirked against his skin, sighing and humming a little. “And wouldn’t that be exciting?” He lowered his head, gently biting at his lover’s neck, all the while roughly rolling his hips into the taller male and penetrating him deep. “I wonder… What the general would do if he saw his lieutenant colonel this way… Weak and splayed on the sheets... Legs spread for another man... Cock weeping from sheer, forbidden pleasure.” 

John bit his lip, trying to stop the moans that Alexander was easily pulling out of him. His fingers curled in the sheets of the cot as he battled to fight off his impending orgasm. “Oh, does the thought of the general walking in on us turn you on? Is that it?” John’s cheeks burned, though he refused to answer. The immigrant seemed to uncover his darling’s very newly discovered feeling even before John could articulate it. 

Alexander smirked some down at him. “My, my…” His thrust became a little rougher, trying to pull John to the edge while getting close, himself. “I didn’t think you were into such things… You’re so naughty, Jacky~”

“Alex…” John’s mewl was a warning that the aide-de-camp entirely understood. “Close?”, he questioned through his ragged panting. The only confirmation he got was the lieutenant colonel nodding and biting his lip. “Good.” The immigrant was close to his own completion, so this was optimal timing for his dearest.

Alexander reached between them and gripped John’s throbbing cock, which elicited a gasp from the man beneath him, and started stroking quickly. He wanted nothing more than to push his lover to completion. Whimpers left John as he arched and thrashed some from the onslaught of pleasure. Between the pounding he was receiving and the quick, skilled strokes, John simply was losing all of his senses. 

It didn’t take the immigrant long to get exactly what he wanted.

John stiffened and he arched a little. His muscles tightened around Alexander as he spilled over onto himself, making a mess of his own stomach with a small cry that was perhaps a little louder than he intended.   
Alexander bit his lip, muffling a groan. It took only a couple more thrusts into those spasming muscles to paint the South Carolinian’s insides white. Alexander pulled out yielding a soft groan from his lover. Then, he leaned forward to put the lamp light out before resting on top of him.

A pleased sigh seemed to simultaneously leave the two and their lips found each other in the dark. John’s arms found their way around Alexander’s shoulders and Alex moved his arms beneath John’s shoulders to tiredly cradle his lover.

Though their loving moment was interrupted by a strong voice outside the tent.

“Lieutenant colonel Laurens? Is everything alright?” General Washington questioned. “You sound like you got hurt.” Instinctively and quickly, John’s hand moved itself over Alexander’s widening grin. “Yes, sir! Everything’s fine. I accidentally rolled out of my cot. It just startled me. Nothing to worry about.” John was lying flawlessly, though through the dark, Alex saw a bead of sweat roll down his lover’s forehead.

“Alright, then. Just checking. Get back to sleep.” And with that the general left.

Alexander moved his hand, “Jacky, really…” he began in a mocking, playful tone, “You should be more quiet. We could get caught- oof!” John gave him a light shove.


End file.
